taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
A Place in This World
"A Place In This World" is the fourth track from Taylor Swift's eponymous debut album. Swift performed it live on ‘iTunes Live: SoHo’ JFK New York. Background Taylor wrote "A Place in This World" in November 2003, when she was 13 years old. Her family lived in Pennsylvania but would frequently travel to Nashville in an attempt to get her a record deal. The Swift family then relocated to Nashville in 2004 when Taylor was offered a "Developmental Deal" at RCA Records."Taylor Swift: The Songs." Taylor Swift Switzerland, 2014-2019. Retrieved 15 February 2020. She wrote "A Place in This World" about her dream of becoming a famous musician, knowing that it was what she wanted out of life, but was unsure whether or not her goal would be attainable."Taylor Swift - A Place In This World Lyrics." Genius, 2020. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Robert Ellis Orrall revealed on his Instagram page that he recorded the song with Taylor, Angelo Petraglia, and Jamie Tate on January 15, 2004, along with "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" and "What Do You Say." This version appeared on one of Taylor's demo CDs and may be different from the one on her debut album."Robert Ellis Orrall on Instagram: 'My talented friend...'" Instagram, 15 January 2020. Retrieved 15 February 2020."Taylor Swift Era." You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love, 6 November 2008. Retrieved 15 February 2020. Hidden message Hidden message: I found this. Taylor wrote "A Place In This World" when she was 13 years old. She later found it when she was producing the album, and decided to include the song. Lyrics I don't know what I want, so don't ask me 'Cause I'm still tryin' to figure it out, Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walkin' Tryin' to see through the rain comin' down Even though I'm not the only one who feels The way I do I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on Oh, I'm just a girl Tryin' to find a place in this world Got the radio on, my old blue jeans And I'm wearin' my heart on my sleeve Feelin' lucky today, got the sunshine Could you tell me what more do I need And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah But that's okay I'm alone, on my own And that's all I know I'll be strong, I'll be wrong Oh but life goes on Oh, I'm just a girl Tryin' to find a place in this world Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission But I'm ready to fly I'm alone, on my own And that's all I know Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong Oh but life goes on Oh, I'm alone, on my own And that's all I know Oh, I'm just a girl Tryin' to find a place in this world Oh, I'm just a girl Oh, I'm just a girl, oh oh Oh, I'm just a girl Trivia * Taylor originally wanted to name her first album "A Place in This World" before later deciding to name it after herself."Taylor Swift: The Songs." Taylor Swift Switzerland, 2014-2019. Retrieved 15 February 2020. References Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:2006 songs